


Rock-a-bye baby

by beanabaybee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parentlock, Post-The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanabaybee/pseuds/beanabaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has difficulty getting the baby to sleep. Sherlock helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-a-bye baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie that popped into my head and need to be written, so it hasn't been beta'd.

“Rock a bye baby, on the tree top…” John started his third song in fifteen minutes, trying to get the baby to go to sleep. It had been six months since he woke up to find that Mary had disappeared leaving nothing more than a scribbled apology. Six months and he still couldn’t get baby Anne to sleep the way Mary always could. When the song was finished, John took a deep breath and listened. Anne wasn’t whimpering or making any other noise that might indicate that she was awake. The minute he took a step toward the crib, however, Anne started screaming again. He pulled her away from his shoulder so he could look at her and sighed. “Anne, sweetie, you need to sleep.”

“Oh, for god’s sake, John.” Sherlock appeared in the doorway looking simultaneously sympathetic and like John was the biggest idiot he’d ever met. “Give her to me.”

John flashed Sherlock a small relieved smile and handed over the screaming baby, who instantly stopped when Sherlock started describing his latest experiment in hushed tones. After about five minutes of this, Anne was sound asleep and Sherlock was able to successfully place her in her cot. He then turned to John. “Now, go to bed.”

John and Anne had moved into 221b about a month after Mary left, on Sherlock’s insistence. He’d gone on and on about the practical reasons-cost of rent, closer to Anne’s daycare-but even John could see that the real reason was that Sherlock was concerned for his friend’s well being. And after about a week of Sherlock insisting over and over that he would, under no circumstances, experiment on Anne, John agreed.

“I’m going to, uh, I’m gonna go watch some telly, actually,” John stammered groggily.

“John. Your eyes are bloodshot, you can barely form full sentences, and you’re about to fall over. Chances are you won’t last five minutes into whatever drivel is on at this hour. Bed. Now.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” John yawned as he followed Sherlock out of the room and down the stairs. Because Sherlock didn’t sleep much, he’d insisted that John sleep in his room so that Anne had her own quiet space. Sherlock’s stuff was still in there-now with John’s as well-but when Sherlock did sleep, it was on the sofa. “Ok, see you in the morning.” John got halfway down the hall before he turned back. “And Sherlock? Thanks. Again. For everything.”


End file.
